In the retail custom framing business it is imperative to have a wide selection of moulding samples and designs. A well-equipped frame shop or store may have between one and three thousand moulding samples in inventory to provide a selection for every taste and budget. The problem faced by such retailers is how to display frames and moulding adequately within a limited space.
Traditionally, most shops place samples on a wall. To do that requires either a very large space or a smaller more limited selection. An alternative to wall mounting is to use a spinner rack, which has several sides and can accommodate a higher density of samples with a small footprint. The problem with spinners is that several racks put together create a cluttered appearance and are difficult for the customer to focus on and make a choice.
Another solution has been to have a sliding wall, similar to a sliding door on a garage, barn or hangar. However, the problem with this type of system is that it is cumbersome, awkward and difficult to move.
There have been a large number of patents issued which are directed to various retail display systems for a wide litany of products. U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,475 to Glanz, for example, discloses a display device for mounting to the front edge of a store shelf providing a sealed environment for display of an object. Preferably, the object is in a constructed craft item which may be assembled from a kit which is offered for sale and is located on the store shelf adjacent the display device. The displayed object serves as a promotional vehicle for the kit. The display device includes a bracket for mounting the display device to the shelf and a product display case mounted to the bracket. The product display case includes a shelf construction upon which the constructed object can be displayed and a protective dome surrounding the shelf construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,343 to Franklin, et al, is directed to a stand-up, book-like jewelry display device that has a rectangular frame mounted upright on a horizontal bracket. Product panels that hold jewelry and graphics panels that depict the jewelry in use are rotatably mounted within the frame so that each panel swings about one of its edges, thereby giving the display the appearance of a book with pages to turn. Preferably, the product panels are alternated within the frame. In addition, the graphics panels are preferably narrower than the product panels such that, other than the graphics panel within the “leaf” being viewed, each graphics panel is obscured by the product panel above it so that it does not block from view any jewelry displayed on the product panel below it. In addition, the upright frame may be rotatably mounted to the horizontal bracket such that the frame can be rotated to allow the salesperson to change the displays without having to turn the bracket. The frame may be locked in place by a peg that extends downward through the bottom portion of one side of the frame into a recess in the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,902 to Vlastakis discloses a merchandise display device which includes a vertically disposed rear wall having opposing side edges that are attached to a pair of opposing, vertically disposed side wall assemblies. Each side wall assembly includes an inner panel facing the display section of the device, an outer panel foldably connected to the inner panel and a spacer panel interposed between substantial portions of the inner and outer panels. The inner panels of the side wall assemblies include vertically spaced, cooperating openings to accommodate shelf support members associated with shelves installed in the device. The shelves are inclined to promote gravity feed of product to the front edges of the shelves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,261 to Mobley, et al., discloses a merchandising display device having an upright tubular housing and a removable decorative covering is disclosed. The housing has an open top for permitting access to merchandise contained in the housing. The covering is of a deflatably air-inflated sleeve structure and is disposed around the housing so as to cover the outside surface of the housing. The covering includes an outer wall which defines the outer perimeter of the sleeve structure. The covering is formed of air-impervious flexible sheet material such that the outer wall is bulged outwardly due to internal pressure of the covering to provide a contour different from the contour of the housing.
None of the patents of the prior art adequately maximize the display space and none are designed to cover an entire wall area. None of the patents identified disclose or suggest a system for maximizing space for frames, moulding and the like.
It would be desirable to provide a mechanism for displaying a multiplicity of frame molds in a compact and novel format.
It would be desirable to provide a display system which can support a substantial number of items such as frame molds in a rotatable and compact space.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the summary and detailed description which follows.